


Point Man Appreciation

by BARALAIKA



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M, Masturbation, Scars, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: (Commission) Cloud's infatuation with his point man comes to a head. At his feet.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 11





	Point Man Appreciation

It was hardly the first request that Vincent thought would ever come up. In fact, it was one of the last ones.  
  
He kept to himself to himself mostly, stood on the edge of the group and peered in and let them pull him along— he was grateful, more than anything, for the companionship and was lucky for the group to take a shine to him. At least, that was how it felt at the end of the day, when he sat up until everybody else was asleep.   
  
Ever since his accident, Cloud had been renewed. A new man clawed his away out of the gloom and uncertainty placed there by deep brainwashing and Vincent admired his resolve from afar. That was, until he was drawn into Cloud’s inner circle; it came out of nowhere, he thought, altogether confused as to why their leader would take a shine to _him_ of all people. Why did Cloud ask _his_ opinion? Why did he want _him_ on point? Vincent didn’t complain. He did as he was bade and seemed to only fuel Cloud’s attentions further.  
  
Why did he want to be so close to him? Vincent didn’t know what to do about this puppy love, except nod along when Cloud wandered closer to him than their third wheel. He went along with things, as he had his whole life.  
  
_  
Can... I rub your feet, Vincent?  
  
  
_Had _anybody_ ever done it for him? All Vincent could bear to do was stand and stare at his companion, baffled, unsure if he’d even heard Cloud right.  
  
“... I’m sorry?” Vincent finally managed, his husky voice scratchy after a day of silence. Sharp, deep, unnaturally red eyes peered suspiciously over the colossal collar of the remains of what had once been a greatcoat and served as the first layer of his defences from the outside world. “... are you well?”  
  
Scrawny fingers reached up to Vincent’s collar and pulled it down just enough for Cloud to see the rest of his face. A few days unshaven, poorly rested— Vincent looked like a human car wreck.  
  
“You need to relax some time. Please?” Cloud gripped the worn scarlet cloth and couldn’t feel any kind of body heat from his face. “You deserve it, I’ve asked so much of you—“  
  
Vincent’s mouth pressed into a straight line as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. _That’s because I wanted to.  
  
_His steady, unreadable gaze lingered on Cloud’s face— mako-tinged, puppy dog blue eyes looked up at Vincent with that expression of his that always seemed to border on tears. There was concern— _real_ concern— painted across his features and so, Vincent sighed through his nose... and nodded. Cloud’s mouth twitched up in a smile and his grip tightened on Vincent’s collar as if he were about to extend up on his tip toes to kiss him, but thought better of it. His heels thudded against them ground and he ushered Vincent back and onto one of the Highwind’s benches.  
  
“Okay. Just relax for me, I’ll take care of you,” Cloud insisted, as Vincent’s lips parted then pressed back together tightly. Cloud knelt before him and ran his hands from one of Vincent’s sharp knees, down his long shin and over his boots. The leather was old, _older than Cloud was_ , he noted, and the gold plating felt like it came from another age of fashion. After a bit of wriggling it back and forth, Vincent’s foot came loose and slowly slid from its confines as Cloud pulled and marvelled at what was exposed.  
  
Vincen’t foot was long and narrow, his arches high and defined. The cuff of his trousers were fitted around his ankle and flared towards his knee like riding pants and his socks matched the rest of him. This deep into his clothing, Vincent had a trace of warmth. The black socks he wore felt new and Cloud realised that Vincent had been trying to neaten himself up for them. It was lucky then, he supposed, that he was so insistent on doting upon him now, rather than earlier. Reverent fingers wound their way down Vincent’s ankle and felt out the edges and lines that made his slim, sharp silhouette. Truly, he was a work of gothic art, and Cloud’s lips parted in silent want as his fingers sunk into the wet, sweaty cloth over his sole.  
  
“Ah...” Cloud gasped softly as he worked his thumbs over the older man’s tendons and bones and when Vincent looked down, he realised that their party leader was flushed. Without a second thought, Vincent flexed his long toes almost teasingly and Cloud grunted at the sensation of nail scraping at his tough arm.  
  
“Well?” Vincent rumbled. His voice came out lower, sultrier, so much more _erotic_ than he had meant it to. “What are you waiting for?”  
  
“You’re just… really sweaty--“  
  
“And you like it. Don’t you?” Vincent said, so simply that it caught Cloud off guard. It stole any last thoughts of denying his intentions and Vincent _knew_ , red eyes watching him from behind his cowl until he reached up and slowly, carefully, unbuckled it. Red cloth pooled around him as Vincent exposed himself, stunning Cloud into silence as he held the older man’s foot and gawked up at him. “Because you like me.”  
  
Cloud swallowed. And nodded.  
  
“Mm. I thought so. You can continue.”  
  
And so Cloud did.  
  
He pulled Vincent’s other boot from his leg and held both of his warm, wet, sweaty feet in greedy hands, set his heels on his thighs and massaged him through his socks. The scrape of the fabric was enough sensation to punch through to Vincent’s dulled senses in his extremities and drew a long inhalation from his nose as he relaxed back into his chair. His eyes slid closed as Cloud worked, SOLDIER-strong thumbs making his toes curl as he reached parts of him that had never been touched by human hands with kind intentions. It took a lot to draw a sound from stoic Vincent, but Cloud watched his face intently as he stretched his toes and popped his joints, warmed him up and took every twitch of his brow as a good sign.  
  
Vincent’s arches were so sensitive that when Cloud dug a knuckle into them, Vincent’s lips moved. He was so in tune with him that he swore his heightened senses were vibrating with Vincent’s own, pushing him further and further as reflexes twitched… and a satisfying _pop_ drew a gasp and pleasured sigh from Vincent’s lips, body relaxing as his eyes fluttered open and he found himself panting softly for breath.  
  
“Did you like that?” Cloud asked. While he tried to keep his obvious excitement under control, a fidget sat on his voice and his mako eyes flashed with a strange glee. He watched closely as Vincent drew a deep breath through his nose and sat up, drew his feet back from Cloud and nodded.  
  
“… yes. You did a good job,” Vincent replied… and hung on the end of his sentence, as if there was more to say. His mouth pressed into a line.  
  
A few moments ticked by between them, a strangely intimate act so suddenly over.  
  
Until Vincent pulled one leg up to his lap and carefully rolled his sock down his ankle. Cloud watched, rapt, as he caught a glimpse of black hair on pallid skin on his leg… until it met scar tissue, thick and ugly and purple. It seemed too private and Cloud looked away, but curiosity drew him back in and he saw the cruel reminders of Hojo’s work. Vincent trusted him enough to share it, right? Cloud stayed quiet as Vincent removed his other sock and saw a ragged line from his middle toe, up the back of his foot and up into his leg, every part of him carved apart and put back together again. His eyes flicked up to the other man’s face and saw he was offering the bundle of black cloth to him.

  
“Huh? For me?” Cloud asked. Vincent nodded. Without asking twice, Cloud took them and savoured the last of the fading heat in his sweaty hands as Vincent put his boots back on. “Thank you.”  
  
Vincent stood, collected up his cloak and nodded down to Cloud again. He dipped his head to excuse himself and left the room, leaving Cloud with his prize. The door closed… and Cloud’s nose went straight into the wet cloth, sniffed deep and shuddered.  
  
_I… I had a boner the whole time?  
  
_Vincent had ignored it so politely and indulged him so deeply! He fumbled to get into his fatigues, but when he gripped his cock, wet with Vincent’s scent and sweat? It only took a few pulls before Cloud came, sucking on a freshly-worn sock from his stoic teammate.  
  
_I want to fuck him… so badly. Would he let me?  
  
_Cloud huffed Vincent’s foot-stink as he milked his balls dry between his legs, stupid and lovestruck, horny and deeply indulged. Instead of leaving, he lost himself in the taste and smell of his teammate, stroked himself off again.  
  
He couldn’t wait to tell Vincent how much he loved his gift.


End file.
